GAIA Squad
GAIA Squad is a Dino Attack squad led by Fullmetal, best known for the mission to free Mt. Bricklake from Hybrid control. History GAIA Squad was created during the middle of the Dino Attack. At the time, it was a generic Dino Attack squad with no name. GAIA was made up of six members, one of which did not take part in active combat. The squad's first mission involved eradicating Mutant Dinos in the Vikings Isles, searching for survivors and establishing a base in the area, but later was needed to take part in the battle for the Goo Caverns. GAIA Squad was temporarily split up into different squads with other Dino Attack agents, but was reemerged after the search for the Constructopedia. GAIA took little part in the search, but assisted in the search and rescue after LEGO Island was destroyed. The squad later reformed and decided to free their home, Mt. Bricklake, from the control of Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids. GAIA Squad gained an official name after all but two of the members were captured by a XERRD scientist, Dr. Nekrosis. After escaping Nekrosis's arena, GAIA Squad evacuated a nearby Dino Attack outpost while holding off Enox Phorm and his army of Hybrids. While stopping at another outpost in the region, GAIA Squad was erroneously detained by Colonel Mustang on the charge of being traitors to the cause. The squad was able to escape as Hybrids attacked the outpost and detonated a bomb to wipe out the enemy army, although not without heavy losses. Returning to Dino Attack Headquarters, GAIA Squad received several new members and went on a mission to fight Mutant Raptors in the jungle. After the final battle in LEGO City, GAIA Squad assisted Dino Attack Team in "cleaning up" the remainder of straggling Mutant Dinos. Members Current *Fullmetal: The team's de facto ''leader. Specializes in assault tactics, close-quarters combat, and heavy weaponry. An inherited trait is breathing fire. His callsign is GAIA-One. *Ptero: The team's grenadier. Specializes in explosives, cryptanalysis, stealth and marksmanship. An inherited trait is a set of dragon-like wings. His callsign is GAIA-Three. *Hunter: GAIA's newest member, Hunter specializes in stealth, close-quarters combat, and marksmanship. He joined GAIA after Spino's death. His callsign is GAIA-Four. *Claymore: The team's scientist. Specializes in heavy weaponry, close-quarters combat and cryptanalysis. His callsign is GAIA-Five. *Katana: The team's forensic specialist and resident cryptanalyst. Specializes in hacking, tracing, and ranged combat. Her callsign is GAIA-Six. Former *Raptor: Formerly the team's scout. Specialized in stealth, close-quarters combat and heavy weaponry. An inherited trait is greater lung capacity and strength. Defected to Dr. Rex's side after nearly being killed in Antartica and being saved by Dr. Nekrosis. Formerly GAIA-Six. *Spino: Formerly the team's designated marksman. Specialized in all manner of combat, and possessed near-superhuman speed, agility, and strength. Died during a Hybrid attack on a Dino Attack base. Formerly GAIA-Four. *Aravis: Formerly the team's second-in-command. Specialized in swordplay, ranged combat and stealth. An inherited trait was telepathy. Killed by a Hybrid sniper. Formerly GAIA-Two. Honorary *Tex: Mutant T-Rex/Dragon hybrid. Born in the Goo Caverns where she was adopted by Fullmetal. An inherited trait is fire-breathing. *Shade: Mutated Mutant Raptor. Born in the Goo Caverns where he was adopted by Spino. *Freefall: Albino Cold-Weather Mutant Pteranodon. Born in Antartica where he was adopted by Ptero. *Valencia: A female dragon from the Viking Isles who has an abnormally strong bond with Sauro-Hunter for unknown reasons. *Eno Saurson: A Chameleon-variety of Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrid who defected from XERRD and joined the Dino Attack team. Trivia *The name Gaia was inspired by the movie ''Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within. Toa Antrakha has used the name "GAIA Squad" in other works, namely Halo fan fiction. Category:Toa Antrakha Category:Dino Attack Squads